


olive you

by sultrygoblin



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Tropes abound, gordon is a big old dummy, just some kissing, song drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrygoblin/pseuds/sultrygoblin
Summary: between krill destroyers and alternate realities, they still managed to find themselves players in a very predictable romantic comedysong drabbles
Relationships: Gordon Malloy (The Orville)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	olive you

**Author's Note:**

> so! Ya’ll remember when we used to (still do? I dunno. I’m not a youth so i’ve gotten a little out of touch with what the community does now) do those song drabble things. You turn something on shuffle and you had to write a drabble based off of, inspired, something the song and you had to write in the time of the song. So I might’ve taken some time liberties (I gotta think man! But I only ever gave myself one repeat of the song and no pausing). Anyways! This might turn into a full blown story, it might stay drabbles, it might be a request baby. Who knows! I just hope you enjoy it. Also in my brain Stevie looks like Dana DeLorenzo in Ash vs. Evil Dead.

_My Sharona- The Knack_

Gordon could tell you exactly when he fell in love with Stevie. None of that just thinking she was hot nonsense and definitely not mistaking a close friendship with sex like Kelly kept harping on like it was any of her business. This was honest to god love, watching her half drunk on stage rocking out to My Sharona with a nerve that more than made up for her lack of singing ability on this current night. Thrusting her hips, jacket gone, the Union issued t-shirt clinging tight enough to leave very little to the imagination. She made her way around the mess, getting anyone she could to dance and sing along with her. That was Stevie, her work never done until there was a smile on the face of everyone in the house.

By the time she’d made it to him, her face was red, she was sweaty and out of breath. And beautiful, playing air guitar as she drunkenly pranced towards him and he couldn’t help but respond in kind. He loved her, honest to god, and he had no idea what he could do with that information. What he should do.

He could barely flirt with a girl, how was he supposed to tell his best friend he was in love with her?

_Shake The Disease- Depeche Mode_

They had kissed, you’d think that would be enough to open the door to a conversation, _at least._ But nothing, he kept going on like nothing had changed, like _nothing_ had happened. Except it had, she knows it did because she was there. And he’d been looking at her exactly like she had always wanted him too. Now he wasn’t, poof! Just like that. Mystery solved, evil defeated, and reset the stage. It was driving her crazy, every day pushing her a little farther towards the edge. It was making it difficult to do her job, to enjoy her free time, to simply exist. Why couldn’t he just open his damned mouth? He knew she wouldn’t, he knew her better than anyone else in the world. So, why wouldn’t he just talk to her? The least he could do is tell her it didn’t mean anything if that was the case, something to stop the what if scenarios and confusion from swirling around in her head.

“You trying to set fire to Gordon?” it’s Ed’s voice, trying to lighten the mood. She rolled her eyes, “Too early?”

She grumbled under her breath, stalking off.

_Total Eclipse Of The Heart- Bonnie Tyler-Either OC_

She and Yaphit were sitting in engineering, Bonnie Tyler pouring from the speakers as they both sang along in their inebriation, the occasional sniffling from one of them causing them to pause. They were far too invested in the song, feeling far more melodramatic than normal, and couldn’t quit help either of those things. Both happy to blame it on whatever the weird mist causing havoc on the ship was. It was strange, neither having spent much time alone together to be commiserating about the feeling of heartbreak to a _very_ old Earth oldie. But somehow it felt right, a feeling of heartbreak shared between two people. They’d never talk about it again, when the issue had been solved and they returned to their senses, embarrassment would come with the memory. But for now, it was nice just to not be alone in misery.

_Keep On Loving You- REO Speedwagon_

It would be easy, just go off into space, with him. Exploring never ending possibilities with someone who looked at her like she ruled it all. But she couldn’t do that. She couldn’t leave them to die. Most importantly, she couldn’t leave _him_. She looked out the outstretched orange hand and shook her head, stepping back.

“Thanks for the offer, but…” she shrugged, glancing back over her shoulder at the crew behind her holding their breath, “You don’t abandon the people you love, even if they don’t love you back,” turning her gaze back to smile at him, “But it was fun.”

He smirked, nodding slowly, “Yeah, it really was,” lifting his gaze to Gordon’s, “She’s staying ‘cause of you, ya know? You might want to do something about that.”

_Bizarre Love Triangle – New Order_

She’d just stepped back into the hallway, ready to move onto the next step of making it out of this thing alive.

“What did he mean you’re staying because of me?” following behind her quickly the others just a step behind.

“Really? Right now?” turning around and shooting Kelly a glance as if she might step in and save her, which only ended in a shrug.

“Permission to have this conversation with our navigational officer?” she and Kelly both opened their mouths to protest.

“Permission granted!”

Like that Kelly and Ed were heading one way and Gordon had grabbed hold of her arm to keep her at a stop. She didn’t want to do this, not ever really, but in particular not now.

“What was Day-Glo Romeo talking about?” there was no escaping now was there.

A part of Stevie now really wished she _hadn’t_ listened to her better judgment, she could’ve just shoved those feelings down and gone gallivanting around space. But she never could have done that, she rolled her eyes.

“You know exactly what he meant, Gordon,” shaking her head, “You kissed me and then you just kept acting like nothing happened,” stepping into the hall, “I’m gonna help save our lives, you stew on that.”

_But Not Tonight – Depeche Mode_

It had been exactly one week, two days, 12 hours, and 47 minutes that Gordon had stewed on the thought she’d left him with. He had kissed her and then pretended like nothing had happened. Why? Well that was easy, he was terrified. Why wouldn’t he be? It was Stevie, she was a whole can of confusing worms he’d opened thoughtlessly and thought he could just shove back in like nothing had happened. Everything had changed and he hadn’t been ready for it, he hadn’t truly prepared for what came after and so he just acted like nothing would. Like a dick. He’d been a colossal dick, plain and simple, and he owed her. He very much owed her.

The thought made his heart swell and beat faster for some reason. It made him smile and his cheeks hot. He knew exactly what to do next, he’d finally catch up to the changing nature of their relationship. It would be his first romantic overture since the kiss that seemed more and more like a perfected day dream with each passing day. And he wouldn’t stop there, no, he’d make up not only for being a dick but for being stupid, unobservant, selfish, all the other things he knew she’d call him given the chance, he just wouldn’t let her have it.

_Leave A Tender Moment Alone – Billy Joel_

It was supposed to be romantic. He’d take her up to the simulator, he knew there was a program of a tropical storm she loved and had made sure to bring along. He’d take her there and they’d talk. It was supposed to be romantic and perfect. Except, Gordon had forgotten he was bad at both those things. It had been a fight alone to get her up to the simulator and then it malfunctioned. Not only was it sweltering with no sign of any precipitation in sight but now they seemed to be locked in the simulation. Whether a power surge or a hit to the ship, neither knew. But Gordon did know, this had gone the exact opposite to plan.

_Don’t Dream It’s Over- Crowded House_

He’d finally managed to screw with coding enough from within to at least get the weather back in control, both insanely happy for the overcast that quickly came in. And unprepared for the sudden, and yet originally planned, rainstorm that they’d gotten caught in. At least there were caves and after barely winning the battle against it’s very large reptilian inhabitant it was their shelter while they waited out the storm.

“You ever going to tell me what we originally here for?” she’s tired, pink with sunburn and shivering from her soaked clothes, she’s truly done and if he doesn’t tell her soon he knows she’ll never forgive him.

“We were supposed to be in one of the domes,” sighing and rubbing the back of his neck, “Then it would rain, like this, but we’d be dry, ya know? And…and…” she nodded along, keeping her eyes pointed on him.

“And?” kicking his foot lightly with hers, “Gordon, I swear, if you ever want me to forgive you for this-”

“And we’d talk. I’d apologize for pretending like we never kissed, you’d apologize for Captain Citrus, and we’d-” he sighed, throwing himself back against the stone wall, “We’d make up for all that time we spent being idiots.”

_Lovecats- The Cure_

It wasn’t often she and Kelly got a girl’s night, it was one of the hits to one’s personal life you just accepted if you wanted to work on a Union ship, and they definitely hadn’t had one since Stevie and Gordon had taken that step forward. They sat in the First Officer’s quarters, sipping drinks when her friend got that look in her eye and seemed to pointedly set down her drink.

“Don’t, Kel, don’t ask,” responding by chugging down the rest of her drink and crave a refill.

“I have to know, you asked-”

“No, no,” pointing at her friend as she climbed to her feet to get another drink, “You told, unasked, in great detail. And it lives in my brain forever. _Forever, Kelly!_ ”

“Come on, give me something,” she whined, “Just to mess with the guys?”

She rolled her eyes, grabbing the refilled drinks, “Lovecats?” earning a confused look from her friend, “That’s all you get.”

_Baby, I Love Your Way- Big Mountain_

It honestly shouldn’t have surprised her, Gordon was a big dork who took advantage of any chance to belt out a tune. Why would Valentine’s Day be any different? Except, now she wasn’t his onlooking friend, laughing with Lamar. No, now she was the center of attention and serenading, everyone looking at her. And normally that would’ve been enough to mortify her and hope that dying of embarrassment was a real thing. But there was something about being on the other end of it that took away all of the embarrassment and instead made her feel touched and like the only girl in the universe.

“ _Ooo baby , I love your way,”_ and he would’ve kept going along with the instrumentals if she’d let him.

But that was not how it was going to go if Stevie had anything to say about it.

_The Last Of The Real Ones – Fall Out Boy_

They were going to have to get along sooner or later, Galun wasn’t going to be a permanent member of the crew but he’d be around more than Gordon would like, which was at all. And Stevie was going to put a hole through him if he kept complaining. It was Yaphit’s idea, as he’d been on the other end of one of her healthy rants not too long ago about it. So he sat down next to the man and bought him a drink.

“Thanks,” looking at him with the exact amount of suspicion he should, the exact amount Gordon would’ve if the positions had been switched, “You and your buddy planning some sort of prank?”

“Nope,” Gordon shook his head, taking a long gulp of his own beer, “Just buying a guy a drink.”

As he would expect, his companion quirked an eyebrow, “She ask you to do this?”

“ _Nope_ ,” it was getting on his nerves, couldn’t he just accept the drink and they could move on to awkward small talk.

Of course, Galun wasn’t going to be that kind of guy, which honestly he should’ve guessed with how he’d left the first time, “So you two are…?”

“Mhm,” he hummed, finishing his drink and ordering another with two much harder shots, for himself, “Yeah, yup,” he didn’t quite know what to say next, “I’m gonna ask her to marry me,” it just fell out. He had no idea where it came from.

It clearly drove the man crazy, no matter how in check he kept it, or how surprised he was himself with the sudden fact, “Congratulations, man. She is a dying breed,” receiving his own quirked brow, “One of the real ones.”

_Happy Together – Gerard Way feat. Ray Toro O!G/OC_

“You are not!” Ed couldn’t help shouting, looking at his friend, “Where’d this come from?” the man who’d wished for death at the thought of finding someone to spend the rest of his life with, “You’re not serious.”

“Look, I am just as surprised as you,” raising his hands as he took a seat on the couch, his friend sitting down across from him, “If this was _anyone_ else I’d would rather blow my brains out, hand on my heart. But it’s Stevie.”

“It is Stevie,” as if somehow repeating the phrase meant something, instead it drew confused looks from the both of them, “But, you don’t even know if she’ll say yes?”

He nodded, “You’re right, I don’t. But she took a chance when she told me to stew. It’s time to repay the favor.”

“Wasn’t that what the simulator adventure was supposed to be all about?”

“Yeah,” inhaling slowly through his teeth, “We call that one a mulligan.”

_Dancing In The Moonlight – Toploader_

It had been playing in the bar when they’d met all those years ago at Academy, he made sure it was playing in the background that night. She hadn’t seemed to notice it was on repeat, giving him the hope she still had no idea what was going on. For her it was supposed to seem like any other start to date night, they were in the mess sharing drinks, they might eat, they might go the simulator, Gordon had always made sure it was a surprise. And this time would be no exception, this thought had never crossed her mind. Each round of the song, it got a little louder and a little louder until-

“Hey!” looking at him with recognition, “This is our song isn’t it?” pointing in the air and shaking her head side to side, “ _Dancing in the moonlight, everybody’s feeling warm and bright,”_ she suddenly looked guilty, “Oh god, did I forget an important day? Is it-”

He shook his head, “Nope,” his mischievous grin doing nothing to calm her nerves, squinting her eyes at him, “What?”

“I’m suspicious of you,” pointing at him, trying to seem serious even as her body’s instinctual urge to groove began.

“I’d be suspicious of that,” pointing over her shoulder.

She turned her head quickly, but it was just the mess, the crew enjoying time among themselves. It was a little strange they were all there, together, but it wasn’t inherently suspicious, “I don’t see anything,” turning her eyes back to him.

He followed her eyes down to the small box he held in his hand, a thousand thoughts running through his mind. Chiefly, _this is stupid,_ and, _please say something!_

“That’s a ring,” pointing at it and shakily back to herself, “For me?”

“If you want it,” it wasn’t exactly how he imagined it, but it never went how imagined it. He wasn’t gonna start hoping for it now.

“Yeah,” nodding erratically, “Quick, put it on me before I realize what’s happening!”

**END**


End file.
